


The Swallowed Key

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only because Seto can't say no to Mokuba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swallowed Key

He likes to touch his brother. Mokuba has soft smooth skin, gentle and cool to the touch, and when Mokuba lies asleep in his bed, Seto sometimes runs a finger down Mokuba's face or arm.

Seto _can't_ let go of Mokuba, and Mokuba doesn't want to let go of him. Seto doesn't complain, and they stay where they are. Sometimes, Mokuba crawls into his bed and says that he can't sleep, and Seto lets him lie there, holds him until he feels Mokuba breathing gently in his arms.

After their father's death, for almost half of his life, Seto has only had Mokuba. Mokuba was the one who fought with him and trusted him completely, and if Seto loses that, loses Mokuba, he thinks he may go crazy with no one fighting beside him. He'll never be ready for that.

People have called him a cold-hearted bastard, but Seto does love his brother, perhaps much more than he should, but then, they have only had each other for the longest time, so how can he not? He doesn't show it in words, but really, anyone can see it in what he does, especially Mokuba, who has never doubted him, not with his own mind. But then, Mokuba understands because he loves Seto back, probably the only living person who does, and Seto is grateful all of the time for that, for having a little brother who sees him as his everything.

Seto is willing to do anything for Mokuba, no matter what Mokuba asks. If Mokuba wants to have the stars, Seto will gladly give them to his little brother, no matter how hard it may be.

When Mokuba asks for him, Seto doesn't refuse, and late at night, when Mokuba lies peacefully beside him, Seto idly traces his brother's back and tells himself that he is not in love with Mokuba, that he is only giving Mokuba what he wants because he can't ever say no to Mokuba.

04.08.08


End file.
